Yusei Fudo
Yuuya Miyashita}} }} Yusei Fudo (不動遊星, Fudō Yūsei) is the 18 year old protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He is known for his genius style dueling, his considerable duel skill, and his cool and clever personality. He uses a Bike-themed Duel Disk. Yusei is shown to be loyal to his friends. In comparison to other series protagonists he is said to be very different than Jaden Yuki in personality, but quite similar to Yugi. He has a far more calm and serious attitude than either of them. Character biography Jack Atlus, the Riding Duel Champion, stole Yusei's D-Wheel, which Yusei made himself and his card, "Stardust Dragon", which is of high importance to Yusei. Rally Dawson gives Yusei a chip for a new D-Wheel he was making. While Nerve thinks Rally may have stole it, Yusei asks him to lay off and uses the chip on his D-Wheel. Yusei and his friends are confronted by the securities, who are looking for Rally. Yusei takes off to distract the securities, while his friends make their escape. He challenges one of them, Tetsu Ushio to a duel, where if he won, the securities would forget about the events that happened that day. Ushio accepts and loses. Yusei proceeds to fight Jack, battling Rex Godwin's forces along the way. Yusei eventually confronts Jack at the Duel Stadium. They both Summon their ace monsters, "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Archfiend's Dragon". After the dragons clash a mysterious red dragon appears and a Dragon's Birthmark appears on Yusei's arm. Both Riders D-Wheels began to fail causing the duel to end. After his duel with Jack, Yusei is caught by the Securities and transported to a detention center. He meets a friendly old man, Yanagi Tenzen on the way. At the center he is challanged by former Pro Duelist Himuro. Yusei is unable to duel since he doesn't have his deck. Yanagi duels Himuro instead. After their duel Himuro speaks ill of Yanagi's cards, causing Yusei to duel him using Yanagi's deck. Afterwards Yusei becomes friends with Himuro. Godwin orders Takasu to investigate Yusei. Takasu responds by transfering Yusei to a different room. Here Yusei meets Aoyama. Aoyama tells Yusei that he is planning to escape and invites Yusei, but Yusei says he wants to leave with Himuro and Yanagi. After seeing how Takasu had harassed Yanagi and Himuro, Yusei duels Takasu with with his freedom on the line. Takasu has already seized all of Yusei's decks, so Yusei duels him using a deck made of cards given to him from his friends at the center. They duel in an arena designed to shock a player when they take damage, but Takasu has set the arena so that he doesn't receive the shock. Appearance Yusei has startling blue eyes and black hair. The upper layer of his hair points upward, while the lower layer points downward. He appears to have yellow highlights. Yusei wears a blue jacket with amber gems over a black shirt with a red symbol. His lower body consists of jeans and a belt. After Episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face. Deck Yusei uses a Speed/Junk Deck, revolving around Synchro Monsters. Whenever he Synchro Summons a monster he says "The clustering stars will awaken a new power. Become the light its path shines upon. Synchro Summon!" Yusei uses 2 decks, one for Riding Duels and one for normal duels Fudo, Yusei